


Undeniable

by AuroraRebellion



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hylia is taller than Link and you can't change my mind, Kissing, Zelinkzine, brief mention of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRebellion/pseuds/AuroraRebellion
Summary: Hylia and her Hero share a moment together, and Hylia would rather like a kiss.





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the Zelink Zine on Tumblr! Go check the tag #zelinkzine for some other quality content!

“Your Grace- are you sure this is decent?”

Hylia turns, and her lips quirk up into a smile as she laces her fingers tighter with his.

“This? The two of us, holding hands, while in a lonely wing of the castle? Where there's not a soul around to see us?”

Link has the distinct feeling that she's teasing him, as she giggles.

“Yes, I believe so,” she says. “And if it wasn't, who would see and stop us?”

That's right, there's no one about to see. Link decides to be brave and walks a little closer, so close their shoulders nearly touch. Hylia rewards that by squeezing his hand, and he almost feels that if someone were to round the corner just now, he'd be able to walk ahead with no hesitance.

“But Link?”

Hylia's steps slow, and Link's follow suit.

“Yes, Your Grace?”

“When it's just the two of us, as it is now… if you're comfortable, would you simply call me by my name?”

Her name? Is that right, for a mortal-- ...but it's just them, the two of them, and she's giving him permission to do it, even while she gives him space to say ‘no’ by letting go of his hand. (He wishes she hadn't let go, though he'll never say it. How do you explain such a thing to your goddess?)

“If you wish me to, Your-” he pauses, and breathes deep, testing the name in his mind before saying it aloud. “Hylia.”

She smiles, and as he turns his head to look at her properly, he sees the sunlight catch golden in her hair. She's absolutely gorgeous, and his heart skips a couple beats as it starts beating faster.

“Thank you, Link. I do like hearing my name from your lips.”

And his heart keeps picking up speed. It's currently doing its best impression of a small animal in a cage- and especially so as Hylia closes the distance between them, leaning over him with the light framing her from behind. Her hand rests gently on his jaw, and his breath catches in his throat.

“If I may?”

“If- if you may, Y- Hylia?”

He takes a step back, and at some point she's taken his hand in hers again, and his face is rapidly heating up.

Yet she pauses, a lingering moment that stretches time uncomfortably.

“If you don't want me to, just say so. I promise you won't offend me.”

“No, I- er, that is…” He averts his eyes, because he feels if he meets her gaze he'll combust simply because of how hot his face is. “...Y-you may.”

He doesn't quite see it coming, and certainly doesn't see the smile that forms on Hylia's face a moment before, but her light fills his vision and despite how seemingly on fire his face is, Hylia's lips are still warm against his.

She still towers over him, even as she's bent down to his level, and he gives another step to try to compensate. His back touches the wall- yet somehow the cold stone doesn't startle him as badly when there's Hylia's light and warmth before him.

He allows himself to relax, allows his eyes to close, and slips his arms around her neck as her second hand finds its place against his jaw. She's warm, she's safe, and for a few moments Link allows that to be all he focuses on, just her hands, her lips, her breath ghosting over his cheeks as she parts to make sure he's still okay with this. He's most certainly okay with it.

Yet it doesn't last forever.

“What are you doing?!”

He comes crashing back to present reality, to the stone corridor, as a voice sounds and the voice's owner marches towards him.

“If anyone knows of this- you're here, with the Goddess Hylia herself, as if she were a girl you had been courting! This is… this is blasphemy!”

The word alone sends him down to the darkness with chains around his wrists. Blasphemy and lies and no one will believe him if he tries to explain otherwise--

It’s Hylia's hand, laying heavy on his shoulder, that keeps him anchored above ground. Her voice, very much near his ear, and he tries to focus enough to read her expression.

“I think I should be able to determine what is and what isn't sullying my name,” she says. She then presses a kiss to his temple, and the shadows become a little lighter.

“And even if it was?”

He's tucked against her, her arm around his shoulders, his shoulder pressed up to her side. He sees a smile spread across her face, smug and beautiful at once.

“What would you do to stop me?”

The man's mouth opens and closes, giving him the look of a dying fish.

“Your Grace! This is-”

“Indecent?” Hylia cuts in, “Unbecoming of my name? Are you really going to tell me that?”

“No- I simply mean, Your Grace-” She has a talent for making these types go white in the face.

“You're going to order me around, good sir?”

“I- not at all, Your Grace!”

“Good. Go on then-” she waves a hand, shooing the man off, “Back to your duties. And not a word about this, understood?”

The man nods, and scurries off the way he came. Link feels Hylia's chest shake as she scoffs.

“Unpleasant little man,” she grumbles. Link laughs despite himself.

“If you'd pressed him any longer, I think he would have fainted,” he says.

“Yes, he might have.” Hylia looks down at him, and brushes his bangs from his face. “Are you alright? I felt you tense, when he accused you of…” She grimaces and finishes the sentence with a tilt of her head.  _ Blasphemy. _ He appreciates her hesitance to say it.

“It's not blasphemy if the goddess herself started it, is it?” He points out. She hums.

“It's not blasphemy at all in the first place. Are you sure you're not upset at all?”

“I'm fine. After all… Um.” He's struck by the sudden and intense desire to hide away from this conversation he's nearly started, but Hylia's eyes are fixed on him and he knows she's likely to press. He takes a deep breath.

“It's… much harder to be upset by those things when I'm beside you,” he tells her. Does he dare? Does he dare take her hand in his unprompted? Does he dare tell her all he thinks and feels?

...Her palm is covered in calluses, smooth yet hard and in patterns like burns.

“After all, it's…” His mouth has gone dry. He attempts to swallow. “It's much harder to be afraid of the dark and the cold, when you're so bright and… and warm, beside me.”

Hylia says nothing for a moment, just laces his fingers with hers and sits in silence.

“Someone with a lesser mind might call such a thing indecent,” she finally says. He looks up to see her smiling.

“Do you find it so?” He asks. She shakes her head.

“Not at all. I find it charming.” He's going red again, he's sure of it.

“If the goddess herself decrees it so, what man could dream of saying otherwise?” That smile grows wider as she laughs, softly.

“You're quite right. I think you're the only one brave enough, Link.”

“I can't imagine a time I'd ever feel the need to, Your… Hylia.”

“Truly? Even if, for example…” Her face is dangerously close to his as she leans in further, and even for all his training, his discipline nearly fails as he fights the reflex to flinch away. “...I were to ask you for a kiss?”

Her smile finally finds its mirror on Link's face, though he's certain his cheeks are significantly more flushed.

“I'm still only a man, Hylia.” Being able to simply say her name like this is a rush that's quickly going to his head. “How could I ever tell you no?”

Her laughter is warm sunbeams and fresh air as it rings through the hall.

“I will admit, I do like that answer quite a lot,” she states, and this time, as she leans down, he leans up into the kiss.

Indeed, he's certainly not one to tell her to stop.


End file.
